7X20 The Lost Emison Scenes
by Darth Benton
Summary: This is a couple scenes cut from the last episode showing how the Liars Club reacts to the news that Emily and Alison are finally getting married.


**Pretty Little Liars: Season 7 Episode 20: The Lost Emison Scenes**  
by Darth Benton

Notice: This takes place during the series final. In this we see some scenes around Emison and the lost scene of how the Liars Club reacts to the news that Emily and Alison are finally engaged. Emily has one surprise for Alison.

 **Opening** :

Alison stands watching as Emily tries and fails to feed pea flavored baby food to Lily and Grace. Emily shakes her head and says to the twin girls "Your first words will probably be no." Alison then helps Emily and they leave for the day. Emily thinks Alison has an appointment but Alison is really meeting Emily's mom in secret because she wants to propose to Emily and she wants to use the ring Emily's grandmother used to wear since it means so much to Emily. Pam meets with Alison and they set up for Pam Fields to bring the ring to the wedding rehearsal dinner and their she'll pass it off to Ali.

 **Later That Night:**

The Liars club and their boyfriends are sitting around a campfire talking. After Emily mentions since having the babies her and Alison haven't been out in months; she quickly grabs Alison's hand and say "So we are going to bed now" and pulls her girlfriend very quickly into the house.

In bed Alison starts talking and getting sentimental when Emily stops her and says "I am trying to create a vibe here and you and it diffidently isn't sweet." With that the two ladies get back to kissing and making love.

 **The Next Night at the Rehearsal Dinner:**

Emily notices her girlfriend Alison Dilaurentis talking to her mom and she observes her mom slip something into Alison's

purse. Emily frowns and wonders what could her mom and girlfriend be talking about and what was it that her mom put in Alison's purse. Alison talks to her future mother-in-law and gets the engagement ring from her they discuss how Alison is going to propose and where is going to do it.

 **Later That Night At Alison and Emily's House:**

Alison stands and watches as Emily broods around and eventually they talk and Emily demands to know what was put in Alison's purse when Alison pulls out and reveals the red box and inside is Emily's grandmother's ring. Alison says "remind me not to throw you a surprise party" and she goes on and proposes to Emily and Emily says yes so now the two long time girlfriends are finally engaged to be married.

 **Skip to Three days later:**

The Liars club stand in the dressing room getting ready for Aria's wedding. They are excited and happy knowing A.D. has finally been caught and all that is behind them. While putting the finishing touches on Aria; Spencer notices out of the corner of her eye that Emily has on a new ring and it is on her ring finger. So she boldly speaks up and says "So Emily what is up with the ring and where did you get it from?" Spencer says already suspecting that her friend Alison had finally popped the question to Emily and suspecting that this meant the two lesbians were finally engaged. Now having heard Spencer all the girls are looking at Emily and they each notice the big ring on her finger and they know that the ring wasn't there the other day at the rehearsal dinner so when and where did the ring come from. Emily speaks up and responds "It's just my grandmother's ring and we should be focusing on Aria since this is her big day." Emily said this not wanting to tell her friends that she and Alison were finally engaged sine she felt it would be rude to mention on the wedding day of their friend. Just as Emily thinks she has squashed everyones' curiosity Aria pipes in with "Screw that; Emily it is my wedding day and I want to know what it with the huge rock on your finger; are you and Ali finally getting married?" Alison sees the look on her fiance's face and so she decides to speak up. "Yes, Emily and I are finally getting married. I proposed the night of the rehearsal dinner. I had gotten Emily's grandmother's ring from her mom and I had planned to do a big romantic proposal but miss observant over there saw her mom give me the box with ring it and so we had an argument when we got home. And I was force to show her the ring and so I proposed but not as romantically as I wanted. We have already booked the hall and decided on the date of July 1; so we can have the Summer for the honeymoon before we have to be back to school for the new school year." The liars club all cheered and said it was about time and gave Emily and Alison hugs. Hannah next spoke as she said the girls would take turns babysitting Lily and Grace while Alison and Emily were on their honeymoon. Emily finally found her voice and said "I want to thank you guys, and also to let you guys know when we get back I'll be changing my name." Everyone looks at Emily wondering what she talking about. Alison speaks up "Why would you need to change your name; I love the name Emily." Emily laughs at Alison's misunderstanding. "Honey I'm not changing my first name; I am going to change my last name. When we get back I am changing my name from Emily Fields to Emily Dilaurentis." Everyone looked realizing that Emily meant she was going to take Alison's name once they were married. Alison stood shocked, not only was she engaged but her girlfriend just told her that she wanted to take her name. Alison quickly hugged Emily and cried tears of joy.

 **EPILOGUE:**  
It was a nice September day, and it was the first day of swim team practice. Emily had the girls at the pool. One of the girls spoke up and said "Coach Fields, who is going to be team captain?" Emily smiled and replied "Michelle, for future notice my name is not Coach Fields. My name is Coach Dilaurentis; I got married over the summer. And as for the team captain; that we will decide as we get going." The whole team cheered at hearing their coach was married. Michelle a young red head on the team and a lesbian spoke up "Coach, if your name is Dilaurentis, does this mean you are related to Mrs. Dilaurentis the Literature teacher?" Emily smiled and replied "Michelle, not only am I related to Mrs Dilaurentis, but she is my wife. We got married July 1." Later that day Emily and Alison walked into the staff breakroom when all the staff jumped out at them and yelled surprise. The staff also had a cake and congratulated the couple on getting married and had a party for the two. Alison and Emily smiled, they were now married with two beautiful girls and everyone at school knew and accepted them.


End file.
